Random poems & a story
by Saiyura
Summary: Cooked up on the spur of the moment. no point, but the poems are worth it in a way. Naruto and Kakashi centered practically. No Yaoi


_Stand down, stand up. Let me hear you shout._

_Stand up, move left. Down to the ground._

_Stand down, move right. Surround them all about._

_Jump up, jump down. Let them know your there._

_Jump down, roll left. Dodge them now._

_Jump up, roll straight. Recover or your out._

_Fight them, kill them, or you'll die to soon._

_Fight them, lose them, you only have one to choose._

_Friends or Foe. Win or lose. Challenge them, beat them._

_All is up to you._

**Naruto read the poem once again before collapsing on his bed. What did it mean? What did it mean? It had been two days since he recieved this poem. Then yesterday he had gotten another. It had read differently then the first.**

_Blood dripping down your two front paws._

_Blood dripping down your jagged teeth._

_Flexing every second that you can._

_Swinging all nine, nine to win the fight._

_Kill all that you can, you only have one night._

_Killing them all, before they realize how._

_Nine tails wiggling, nine tails cracking._

_Kill them like you used to know how._

_The moon is red tonight, just like every other night._

_The moon is red, cause you stayed alive._

_You've stained your own hands red, just to win that fight._

**Naruto had first felt scared, it was as if that person thought he was the kyuubi, but he knew better, it scared him! Then today, he had received one that made him deathly white. Team Kakashi had seen this one's side effects, he had noticed it bothered them.**

_How do I kill a demon who is named their king?_

_How do I destroy you, when you heal far to fast for me to swing?_

_How do I smite thee, when you have nine, and I only one?_

_How to I win, when fate and destiny are on your side now?_

_I should be all demon's king._

_I should be you, not that demon inside._

_Do you wish to switch? Cause I know I do._

_Then, I shall come tomorrow, your choice in the past two._

**Naruto watched, flinching and jumping threw training that day, not really caring what happened to him, all he knew was he had a heck of a lot riding on keeping him alive. Even the fox was acting stranger then usual. Kakashi had asked him several times if something was bothering him, yet he only told him that he wasn't feeling well. Sakura and Sasuke, thinking that he had the flu left him alone. Kakashi, who knew better, continued to be worried.**

_Oh, little boy in orenge. _

_I watch you train with all that might, tell me, is it glorious?_

_Oh, little boy whose bright yellow hair makes me smile._

_Do you mind if I tore you apart right now?_

_Oh little boy, whose shunned so much._

_Mind if I come out of hiding now?_

_Oh, sweet little ramen boy,_

_you'll be shocked to see who I really am._

_Oh, to see your face when you see mine_

_The joys that will spread threw that empty head_

_I can't wait to see, will you be blind by shock, or..._

_Oh my lovely kitsune, I'm coming I'm coming_

_I oh so love you... Forever tell your mine._

**Naruto, who had left early from training, waiting by the small river that the note told him to meet them at. He was feeling nervous but he couldn't help but ask how why and so many other questions that came to his mind. He waited a few more minutes before sitting down, trying to relax. Unbeknowest to him, Kakashi stood up top, watching Naruto with worry. For almost a week Naruto was off, a week Naruto was different. who could do that to him? Why? he knew an answer, but they never did it like this.**

_"Oh, my sweet little ramen boy._

_How is that fox of yours? I hope that he is well._

_Oh, my sweet little angel king, Who brings mass destruction to its very knee._

_tell me, what woes you so?"_

**Kakashi watched as Naruto jumped before looking at some shadows.**

"I am but a simple boy, not like you speak.

Calm that weary tongue of yours, for it speaks to far out hand.

I'm hear, I'm here. Which do you wish to know?"

_"Oh, boy don't fool your love. There is blood here. there is blood there."_

"Yet, am I not here ageinst that demon's will? 

speak, For you make no sense to me."

_"I hear, I'm here. I speak. I'm speaking? A riddle so clear._

_How does that fool take it? come as it goes or flowes?"_

**Kakashi listened to the rhyming shocked, what ever was happening, both of them were trying to become dominant of the other. Why, more rhyming to go. (great, now he is)**

"I've come as you asked. Whose blood do you wish to spill?

I shall only relinqush that powe' you oh so lust for.

That is, can you draw that demon out with that will of tongue alone?"

_"Oh, be still my little kyuubi host. You upset me so._

_I shall tell you thou, I do love your rhyming soul."_

"my soul is not that fickle scum. My mind is what keeps me sain.

If you wish to trip my still solen tongue, use force, not these foulable words!"

**Kakashi watched as a girl walked out of the shadows, a small smile on her face. She looked to be the same age as Kakashi or Iruka. Her hair, to his own surprise, was a baby blue. Same with her eyes.**

**"Why the heck did you do that!" Kakashi listened not surely understanding the problem. _"I've done nothing My leige. I have, in a way of words, told you to take seize of power, those poems were dead on?" _she laughed a little before watching Naruto take his seat again. "Tell me why a simple demon like you would come to save a king like my captor?" _"Because a demon like me loves someone of stronger worth then her. Do you not agree oh Kyuubi sama?" _Kakashi watched, reaching for his weapons before freezing at Naruto's laugh. "Come to terms, we neither like or appriciate your help." _"Aw, but have I not been a good girl?" _she said, crounching down on her knees.**

"Leave my site. Leave my mind. You have none to gain by foolary."

_"Oh, but my lov' if you leave me here, who will tell you who to kill?"_

"I'll kill those who get in my way, no help from you or any 'hem."

_"Then, my lovely demon lord, can I give you what you wish for?"_

_"Eternal hatred of this pitiful village that has owe so destroyed that lovely soul of you?"_

**Kakashi frowned, thinking now is the time to act, he was frozen again as Naruto laugh. **

Nothing you say will save what is already dead.

With that both boy an girl vanished, leaving Kakashi stunned. Naruto was not the Naruto he portrait.

* * *

_**Reason for this weird and out of it story:  
**_

_**More then meets your eyes.**_

_**Alright, I have no reason for this, but I thought it would be good to just get it out here. So, comments or anythin' please tell I do enjoy your oh so wonderful critizism. Teh good kind. lol  
**_


End file.
